Lumblr Wiki:Awards/Spring 2015
The 7th Lumblr Wiki Awards took place in Spring 2015. A discussion was held from May 5th to May 11th. Nominations were held from May 11th to May 20th. Voting was held from May 20th to May 30th. Results were announced on May 30th. Nominees Character Awards *'Favourite Character: 'Cho Beibei, Danny Vespa, Jimena Cabrera, Misti Maple *'Nicest Character: 'Alexia Dawson, Holly Escalera, Lilly Jane, Nikki Evans, Tyler Forde *'Funniest Character: 'Camilla Garcia, Christina Ventura, Ethan Davidson, Jaime Cabrera *'Most Unique Character: 'Diego Estevez, Harry Buttershaw, Jean Pandev, Kennedy Mitchell *'Meanest Character: 'Arabella Garcia, Cleo Swan, Damian Mendez, Layla Swan, Paloma Sanchez *'Biggest Flirt: 'Damian Mendez, Jaime Cabrera, Lian Harper, Rosemarie Sparrow *'Most Sarcastic Character: 'Brooke Vincent, Carina Gatti, Charlie Hayden, Layla Swan, Oscar Molloy *'Most Developed Character:' Charlie Hayden, Juliette Wicks, Lauren Brodie, Matt Finch, Sofia Reyes *'Life of the Party:' Jaime Cabrera, Jimena Cabrera, Sam Riddleman, Sapphire Lopez *'Most Missed Character: 'Ann Stilinski, Caitlin McCaughey, Dylan West, Spencer Kennedy, Wesley Mercer Ship Awards *'Cutest Couple:' Eileen Reed/Lydia Anderson, Kallistrate Adamas/David Honda, Lilly Jane/Mingan Oka, Nikki Evans/Charlie Hayden, Sam Riddleman/Danny Vespa *'Most Interesting Dynamic: 'Christina Ventura/Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer, Kallistrate Adamas/David Honda, Paula Gray/Michael Hayden, Therese Hepburn/Clive Smith *'Biggest Unrequited Crush: 'Charlie Hayden on Nikki Evans, Haruhi Inoue on Hikaru Kogami, Sky Collins on Katelyn Greyson *'Best Mutual Hatred: 'Carter Allen/Charlie Hayden, Denise Middleton/Daniel Middleton, Layla Swan/Edward Clark, Shandee Williams/Damian Mendez *'Best Crack Ship:' Damian Mendez/Marcus Watson, Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer, Haruhi Inoue/Hikaru Kogami, Layla Swan/Edward Clark, Layla Swan/Shekilo Shark-Poser *'Biggest OTP: 'Ellie Abrahms/Noah Parie, Juliette Wicks/Adrian Capaldi, Kallistrate Adamas/David Honda, Nikki Evans/Charlie Hayden *'Best Friendship:' Brooke Vincent/Holly Escalera, Christina Ventura/Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer, Crash Glenn/Oscar Molloy, Kallistrate Adamas/Katelyn Greyson *'Best Family Ship: '''Chang (Erin Chang/Jae Chang), Dawson (Alexia Dawson/April Dawson/Faith Dawson/Rob Dawson), Garcia (Arabella Garcia/Camilla Garcia), Gray-Evans (Gwen Gray/Nikki Evans/Paula Gray), Middleton (Daphne Middleton/Denise Middleton/Dianne Middleton/Daniel Middleton) *'Best Group Ship: Aiya Allen/Min Chi-jung/Misti Maple/Benn Cash/Bruno Jespen/Jaya Prasanna, Allison Myers/Megan Lane/Harry Bleu/Ian Harrison, Brooke Vincent/Lauren Brodie/Paige Siobhan/Connor Prichard/Jaime Cabrera/Wesley Mercer, Carina Gatti/Jimena Cabrera/Demetri Arturo, Christina Ventura/Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer *'Most Missed Ship: 'Caitlin McCaughey/Kieran Neville, Dylan West/Evan Bowles, Marzia Sinclair/Matt Finch User Awards *'Most Likely to Brighten Your Day: 'Heatherblast9, HeyLookItzTanni, InsaneBlueberry, Katbecrazy, Minithepeanut *'Most Talkative User: 'BunnyC, EvilsCourtFan, HeyLookItzTanni, InsaneBlueberry, Minithepeanut *'Most Dedicated User: 'Heatherblast9, HeyLookItzTanni, InsaneBlueberry, Katbecrazy, Minithepeanut *'Most Creative User: 'BunnyC, EvilsCourtFan, Heatherblast9, Katbecrazy, Pepper24Dalek *'Most Helpful User: 'Cc71, Heatherblast9, HeyLookItzTanni, InsaneBlueberry, Minithepeanut *'''Best Self-RPer: EvilsCourtFan, InsaneBlueberry, Katbecrazy, Minithepeanut, Pepper24Dalek *'Most Improved User: 'BunnyC, Heatherblast9, NikzLovesJarlos, Pepper24Dalek, Stimulate *'Most Missed User: 'ArianaGrandeForever, NinjaNia, Sunnysmile16, TheCoreyyDarnell, TheHipsterQueen Winners Character Awards *'Favourite Character: 'Jimena Cabrera *'Nicest Character: 'Lilly Jane *'Funniest Character: 'Christina Ventura *'Most Unique Character: 'Jean Pandev and Kennedy Mitchell (tie) *'Meanest Character: 'Arabella Garcia *'Biggest Flirt: 'Damian Mendez *'Most Sarcastic Character: 'Oscar Molloy *'Most Developed Character:' Lauren Brodie *'Life of the Party:' Jimena Cabrera *'Most Missed Character: 'Wesley Mercer Ship Awards *'Cutest Couple:' Lilly Jane/Mingan Oka and Nikki Evans/Charlie Hayden (tie) *'Most Interesting Dynamic: 'Therese Hepburn/Clive Smith *'Biggest Unrequited Crush: 'Haruhi Inoue on Hikaru Kogami *'Best Mutual Hatred: 'Carter Allen/Charlie Hayden *'Best Crack Ship:' Haruhi Inoue/Hikaru Kogami *'Biggest OTP: 'Nikki Evans/Charlie Hayden *'Best Friendship:' Kallistrate Adamas/Katelyn Greyson *'Best Family Ship: '''Middleton (Daphne Middleton/Denise Middleton/Dianne Middleton/Daniel Middleton) *'Best Group Ship: Christina Ventura/Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer *'''Most Missed Ship: Dylan West/Evan Bowles User Awards *'Most Likely to Brighten Your Day: 'Heatherblast9 *'Most Talkative User: 'EvilsCourtFan *'Most Dedicated User: 'Heatherblast9 *'Most Creative User: 'Pepper24Dalek *'Most Helpful User: 'Minithepeanut *'Best Self-RPer:' EvilsCourtFan *'Most Improved User:' NikzLovesJarlos *'Most Missed User: 'ArianaGrandeForever